


Watching Avatar The Last Airbender

by Anime_Lesbian_12



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: characters watching their show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lesbian_12/pseuds/Anime_Lesbian_12
Summary: This was originally posted on my old account, I deleted it and am now reposting it here, where I'll update it regularly (if school doesnt get in the way too much)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), other - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**POV: Zuko**  
  
The ring of light around my eyes disappears and a sound of crying fills my ears.   
  
I look over to the sound and saw Katara crying, it distracted me for a split second in which I did not recognize her clothing as fire nation.   
  
It fit her rather well.  
  
Her hair was in a new style that framed her face beautifully, her top and skirt fit her well, while still being good fighting wear, and exposed the skin of her waist. The fiery red, in stark contrast to the calm ocean blue of her eyes would be his favorite thing in the world, if it wasnt for the tears clouding them up.  
  
I look over to the right to see Azula and Mai knocked out, Azulas hand being chained behind her back. Ty Lee was wide awake, but what could she do.  
  
I was about to try and comfort her, but, at the last second decided it was best to question her on her outfit.   
  
As it turned out, that was a bad choice.  
  
I put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she turned and looked back at me.   
  
What I was not expecting however, was to lose all control of my body. It was as though my limbs had a mind of their own. I backed up into a chair, and then the girl, Toph, somehow bent metal to fit my hands like the chains containing Azula.  
  
I looked up and saw that Katara had her hands out, she was controlling my body, and I was completely powerless against her.  
  
Then Ty Lee came, she went to hit Kataras pr es ssure points, but a still crying Katara turned her sorcery, I mean how else was she doing this, onto her.   
  
"Ahhh." Then she looked up at Sokka, "Hey cutie."  
  
"Uhm, I'm still kinda with Suki."  
  
Then a magick screen lit up, and a girl came on screen.   
  
"Hello wonderful people of the 4 nations. Today you all will be watching, well yourselves. Please no hurting each other, you will sit wear I tell you to, and Katara, time has frozen in the real world, and therefore the moon is still high in the sky. Although you have a natural skill in bloodbending, I kindly ask you to refrain from using this skill outside of times when you or your friends are in immediate danger."  
  
<span;>Mai, for the first time ever, looked almost... exited, and unfortunately so did Azula "Did she just say "bloodbending". Wait a second... brother is that the definitely dead Avatar. Dad is going to banish you if he ever finds out Zuzu."   
  
I was about to argue when the screen changed to a new setting.  
  
  
**Seating Chart mad by yours truly:**  
  
**Iroh, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph**  
  
**Ty Lee, Azula, Mai**  
  
**Jet, Smellerbee, Freedom Fighters**  
  
**Painted Lady, Yue, Roku**  
  
**Hama**  
  
**Fire Nation Water Tribes**  
  
**Air Temple Monks Earth Kingdom**  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Before we start, let's get somethings set up. Katara, seeing as she is the mom of the group has control of the remote. Azula, your hands shall be untied for now, but if you slip up they'll be chained again, this goes for any member of the Fire Nation or the Dai Li. Toph, as you cant just feel the screen, you will be able to see. Now you may begin."  
"Huh, Sparky, your face isnt half bad." Toph said right before Katara pressed play.

**Katara: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**

Zuko looked almost disappointed or ashamed at that, while Azula looked proud.  
 **Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.**

_**As the title card fades, the scene opens onto a shot of an icy sea before panning slowly to the left, revealing more towering icebergs drifting in the water as the shot rotates, moving over a large snow-covered area where the untouched blanket of snow is broken by two tracks of footsteps. The shot fades to another shot of the sea and of icebergs in blue water contrasted by the paleness of the sky beyond. As the shot once again pans to the left and rotates likewise, a small canoe comes into view, its motion through the water indicated by the wake left behind it. The shot zooms slightly on the canoe before cutting down to it, providing a side angle of the canoe and of the walls of ice rising on either side of the vessel. Two people, a boy and a girl, are sitting in the boat; the boy holds a spear at the ready, while the girl simply stares into the water on the other side of the boat. The shot cuts to an overhead view, revealing that a fish is swimming close to the surface right in front of the boy, who is focused on it, following its every movement. Cut to a frontal view of him.**_ **Sokka**  
 **It's not getting away from me this time. [** _ **Close-up of the boy as he grins confidently over his shoulder in the direction of the girl.**_ **] Watch and learn, Katara.** _ **This**_ **is how you catch a fish.**

_**The shot pans quickly from the boy to Katara, who seems indifferent to his claim and turns back to her side of the boat again. Her expression changes to surprise; as the shot jumps behind her, looking down into the water over her shoulder, another fish quickly swims by her, close to where she sits. She shoots a quick glance toward her brother, removing the glove from her left hand. She stretches her arm out in the direction of the fish, taking a deep breath. Her look is a mixture of concentration and apprehension as she starts making a wavy motion with her wrist, moving her hand up and down.**_  
 _ **The shot widens out; Sokka, still focused wholly on the fish in front of him, is completely unaware of what is happening behind his back. As Katara continues to move her hand, the water in front of Katara, just in front of the shot, starts to ripple. Suddenly, a bubble of water rises up from the ocean containing the newly trapped fish.**_  
Zuko had a look of surprise on his face, he might not know much of waterbending, but he did know that her form was terrible, and yet, she was powerful enough to lift water and a fish. She had had no training and it made him wonder if she really knew how powerful she was and if she was a prodigy like his sister.  
 **Katara** **[** _ **Happily surprised.**_ **] Sokka, look!** **Sokka** **[** _ **Close-up of Sokka; whispering.**_ **] Sshh! Katara, you're going to scare it away. [** _ **A look of bliss adorns his face. He licks his lips and wiggles his fingers, not taking his eyes off the fish.**_ **] Mmmm ... I can already smell it cookin'.** _**Behind Sokka, Katara is still making circular movements with both her arms, suspending the bubble of water that holds the fish in the air and moving back and forth. The camera cuts to her face, contorted slightly by the focus it takes to control the water.**_ **Katara** **[** _ **Struggling with the water that passes right in front of her.**_ **] But, Sokka! I caught one!**   
_**The bubble containing her fish slowly drifts around her to hang over Sokka, who is still oblivious. As the bubble hovers over his head, Sokka raises his spear to strike the fish he was following. He bursts the bubble of water with the blunt end of his weapon, causing Katara to lose control of the water; it rains down on Sokka, soaking him.**_  
Suki hides her giggle with her hand as Sokka sulks next to her.  
 **Katara** **[** _ **Exclaims indignantly.**_ **] Hey!** _**As Sokka lets out a gasp of discomfort, the fish tumbles through the air and Katara follows its arc with her eyes as it flies over her head and splashes back into the sea. Sokka rounds on his sister, placing his spear perpendicular to the rim of the boat as he yells irately. The shot cuts to a close-up of him.**_ **Sokka**  
 **Why is it that every time** _ **you**_ **play with magic water,** _ **I**_ **get soaked?**  
"Its not magic." Zuko points out, momentarily forgetting this was the past.  
_**Sokka clenches his fists and a few drops of water fall from his soaked gloves.**_ **Katara** **[** _ **Cut to her face; she sighs lightly before answering in slight annoyance.**_ **] It's not "magic", it's waterbending! And it's ...** **Sokka** **Yeah, yeah, "an ancient art unique to our culture", blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying [** _ **Grabbing his warrior's wolf knot with his left hand as he turns away from her, wringing the water out of it. Meanwhile, Katara has crossed her arms.**_ **] that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.** **Katara** **[** _ **Cut to her face as she raises an eyebrow skeptically, arms still crossed.**_ **] You're calling** _ **me**_ **weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!**   
_**Near the end of her response, Katara smiles smugly at her brother; as the shot cuts to him, he is flexing at his reflection in the water and grinning confidently.**_  
Suki once again giggles, along with Yue, Ty Lee, Toph, and Katara.  
 _ **His happy look vanishes upon hearing his sister's remark and he turns around slowly, meaning to face her. Before he can say anything, however, the canoe suddenly shudders. As they both try to keep from falling over, Sokka whirls around toward his end of the canoe, a frantic look on his face.**_  
 _ **The camera cuts to a far view of the canoe, which pans up as the boat moves away from it. The boat is caught in a rapid current, which is pulling it swiftly toward a jumble of large icebergs which block the end of the narrow passage formed by the towering walls of ice. Sokka paddles the boat in an attempt to stay clear of any floating chunks of ice. He manages to gain just enough speed to keep the boat from being crushed by two icebergs which slam together behind the boat. A series of shots follows: the canoe moving through the water as Sokka rows furiously; a close-up of Sokka's head; and a frontal shot of the canoe as it is nearly pinned by a number of smaller chunks of ice. Cut to Katara's face, both her face and voice full of panic as she yells commands to Sokka.**_  
 **Katara** **Watch out! Go left! Go left!** _**The shot shows an overview of the ice floes moving closer together in front of the boat, narrowing their path. The boat manages to stay clear of some of the icebergs, but it veers to the right with the current and becomes pinned by three large chunks of ice. As the canoe is completely crushed by the ice, Katara and Sokka throw themselves from the canoe and onto one of the floes; Katara nearly slides off the other side into the water, but comes to a halt at the floe's very edge. As she raises her head, looking around, the shot zooms out to reveal the siblings are floating on one floe among dozens.**_  
 _ **Katara, shuffling on her hands and knees, moves away from the rim toward the middle of the floe, sitting next to her brother. His spear is embedded point-first in the ice just behind him.**_  
 **Katara** **[** _ **A touch of bitterness in her voice.**_ **] You call that** _ **left?**_ **Sokka** **You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've [** _ **He waves his hands, mockingly imitating waterbending.**_ **]** _ **waterbended**_ **us out of the ice.** _**The shot cuts to a wide shot of the two on their floe; among the large icebergs and tiny floes surrounding them stands a massive, towering shard of ice, its craggy peak rising high above the siblings. Katara gets on her feet again, facing Sokka so that the pointed iceberg is behind her.**_ **Katara** **[** _ **Indignantly.**_ **] So it's my fault?** **Sokka**  
 **[** _ **Annoyed.**_ **] I** _ **knew**_ **I should've left you home! [** _ **Cut to a close-up of the siblings; Katara is staring down at her brother in anger while he rants calmly.**_ **] Leave it to a girl to screw things up!**  
"Wanna see a girl screw things up." Azula sneered behind him.  
"Not particularly, no."  
_**Cut to a close-up of Katara's face as it contorts with fury. The shot cuts to a side view as Katara points accusingly at her brother, who makes no movement as she screams her disgust at him, the floe bobbing lightly up and down.**_ **Katara** **You are the most sexist, [** _ **She brings her hands up to her head and swings them back down and behind her in her rage; the movement creates a small wave of water behind her.**_ **] immature, [** _ **Hands raised back to her head.**_ **] nut brained ... [** _ **Swings her arms back down again, creating a slightly larger wave; she raises her hands back to her head during a brief loss for words.**_ **] I'm embarrassed [** _ **Throwing a hand upward, a short jet of water shoots upward as well.**_ **] to be related to you!** _**She swings both her hands back forcefully once again and her unconscious waterbending hurls a wave directly into the towering iceberg behind her; with a loud, splitting**_ **crack** _ **, a hooklike fissure arcs up its surface and out its side, leaving a spray of ice where it ends. Sokka, who wears a somewhat disinterested expression, glances briefly in his sister's direction and sees the iceberg; after a short moment, he does a double-take, his expression morphing into one of terror. The shot cuts to show Katara's outburst from behind Sokka; as she continues with her verbal outburst and arm movements, little chunks of ice from the iceberg splash into the water, unheard and unnoticed by Katara.**_ **Katara** **Ever since mom died, [** _ **Points to herself.**_ **]** _ **I've**_ **been doing all the work around camp while** _ **you've**_ **been off playing soldier!**   
_**She emphasizes the last words with a strong swing of her hand, waterbending and deepening the crack in the iceberg. Sokka's terror deepens.**_  
"Well, it's good to know you're scared of me." Katara joked.  
 **Sokka** **[** _ **Pointing to the iceberg behind her, his voice subdued by fright.**_ **] Uh ... Katara ...** **Katara** **[** _ **Close-up of a rage-fueled Katara as she continues her outburst, a finger pointed in Sokka's face.**_ **] I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you,** _ **not pleasant!**_ _**As she yells out that last word, she unconsciously waterbends once again, causing two new splits in the chunk of ice.**_ **Sokka** **[** _ **In a screeching voice, his eyes open wide in fear.**_ **] Katara, settle down!** **Katara** **No that's it! I'm** _ **done**_ **helping you! From now on, you're** _ **on your own!**_ _**Her last movement is her most agitated and it creates a huge wave which, when it impacts the iceberg, sends a number of fissures to snake their way up the iceberg; one of them reaches the top of the iceberg, splitting it completely in half. Petrified, Sokka gasps for air, and it is only now that Katara turns to look behind her. She gasps and the shot cuts to the iceberg; the two halves begin to fall away from each other and the siblings can be seen through the widening space between them. The shot jumps to the siblings' backs as the two halves collapse into the water; a wave larger than any Katara cast at it radiates outward toward them and they are thrown to the ice as it pushes their floe backward.**_  
 _ **As the waves subside, the shot cuts to a head-on close-up of the siblings, their heads slightly over the edge of the ice. Sokka, holding a protective arm over Katara, turns his head toward her.**_  
 **Sokka** **Okay, you've gone from "weird" to "freakish", [** _ **He releases her.**_ **] Katara.** **Katara**  
 **[Astonished.] You mean I did that?**  
 _"Huh, I really should rethink my choices at Ba Sing Se shouldn't I."_ Zuko thought.  
 **Sokka** **[** _ **Sarcastically, glancing at her and smirking.**_ **] Yep. [** _ **Nudging her with his elbow.**_ **] Congratulations.** _**Several small bubbles appear on the surface of the water directly in front of them and a small spot of water begins to glow with a bright bluish hue. An overhead shot shows the spread of the brilliant glow and the bubbles within. Cut to the head-on close-up as the two siblings scramble back in renewed terror from the edge, just as a large, roughly spherical iceberg breaks the surface of the water.**_  
 _ **The shot jumps behind Katara and Sokka as an iceberg rises above the surface, revealing its massive form to be the source of the glow. The crashing waves generated by the iceberg's rising push the floe backward as the berg itself rocks to one side, before coming to rest with its rounded dome exposed above the water. Mesmerized by the iceberg, Katara strays closer and stares at the iceberg; behind her, Sokka halfheartedly stretches out his hand, as if to hold her back. A few cuts ensue: the iceberg from behind Sokka and Katara; Katara's face as she stares at the object; and a shot of the iceberg itself, revealing a human shape within below a larger, indistinguishable mass. The human figure, perched in lotus, has glowing arrows on its head and hands. Close-up of Katara as she raises an eyebrow in confusion. The shot cuts to a closer view of the figure in the ice, its features accentuated by reflected light, revealing it to be a boy. Suddenly, the boy opens his eyes, the same brilliant light emanating from them, eliciting shocked gasps from both of the siblings.**_  
 **Katara** **He's alive! We have to help!**   
_**Before Sokka can grab it, Katara grabs Sokka's club out of its sheath on his back and pulls her hood over her head, heading in the direction of the strange boy sealed in the iceberg.**_  
"Really, you are going towards it. How have you people survived this long."   
"Cause you're incapable of truly killing them Zuzu, you're too weak."  
 _ **Sokka again reaches out his hand in an attempt to hold Katara back, though she is already running across the ice.**_  
 **Sokka** **Katara, get back here! [** _ **He grabs his spear from the ice and runs after Katara, who is already at the ice's edge.**_ **] We don't know what that** _ **thing**_ **is!** _**Katara hops across the short distance between her floe and the iceberg on five tiny chinks of ice; Sokka, close behind her, does the same. Reaching the iceberg first, Katara repeatedly strikes the iceberg with Sokka's club. On her fifth strike, the club breaks through the surface and a great gust of wind, which escapes from within the iceberg, throws her and her brother back from the side of the dome. Fissures quickly snake their way over the whole iceberg and, in a massive outward explosion, the entire orb of ice destroys itself. A beam of light bursts from the core of the iceberg and rockets into the sky. The camera shows the iceberg from the shallow sea bottom as it emits ripples of light. The scene switches to a group of tiger seals, who erect themselves to growl at the distant beam of light.**_  
 _ **Cut to a Fire Nation ship, where a boy in a Fire Nation military uniform stands on the deck, gazing at the light. His ponytail flutters in the wind.**_  
 **Zuko**  
 **Finally! [** _ **He turns around to face another person in uniform, who sits at a small table.**_ **] Uncle, do you realize what this means?!**  
Zuko glares as Katara snorts next to him.   
"Oh my god, I forgot about your old hairstyle, what even... I... just give me a second here."  
 **Iroh** **[** _ **The man is playing some sort of card game. He answers calmly while looking over the tile he's holding toward his nephew.**_ **] I won't get to finish my game?** **Zuko** **[** _ **Turning around again to face the light.**_ **] It means my search is about to come to an end.**   
_**Iroh sighs uninterestedly and places his tile on the table.**_  
Aang laughs, he might be, like, totally evil and all, but man was he awesome.  
 **Zuko** **[** _ **Gestures at the light while facing his uncle again.**_ **] That light came from an** _ **incredibly**_ **powerful source! [** _ **The light dwindles and disappears.**_ **] It has to be him!** **Iroh** **[** _ **With continuing disinterest and an air of skepticism.**_ **] Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. [** _ **He looks at the tile in his hand, depicting the symbol of airbending.**_ **] I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. [** _ **He places it on a tile carrying the symbol of firebending and gestures toward the open place at the other side of the table while continuing in a relaxed voice.**_ **] Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?** **Zuko** **[** _ **Furiously, still facing Iroh.**_ **] I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!** _**Zuko points in the direction of where the light once was. Iroh calmly continues with his game, placing another tile bearing the airbending symbol on the previous one. As he does, a gust of wind washes over him, shaking his tiles.**_  
 _ **Cut to the iceberg, where the gale has begun to settle. Sokka had protectively clutched Katara, but he now releases her as he looks around. Light still encircles the remains of the former mountain of ice, now reduced to a hollowed-out crater. Sokka looks at his sister and they both get to their feet, Katara holding onto her brother. He points his spear at the crater, ready to defend them, though lowers it in shock as a figure emerges slowly from the depression in the iceberg.**_  
 **Sokka** **[** _ **Brandishing his spear in defense once again.**_ **] Stop!** _**Now standing atop the crater, the figure slowly erects himself and looks down at them, and the two siblings stare back in wonder and fear.**_  
 _ **The circles of light finally dissipate as the boy stops glowing. The figure is revealed to be nothing more than a young boy, who gives a moan of exhaustion and suddenly faints. Katara gasps and runs forward to catch him before he hits the ground and Sokka begins to poke at the boy's head with the blunt end of his spear.**_  
 **Katara** **[** _ **Waves the spear away. Annoyed.**_ **] Stop it!** _**Katara places the boy gently against the base of the crater. Close-up of the boy as he slowly opens his gray eyes. He gasps in awe as he beholds the Southern Water Tribe girl, who stares at him, in relief, with deep blue eyes. Her hair loopies sway in the wind.**_ **Aang** **[** _ **In a weak voice.**_ **] I need to ask you something ...** **Katara** **What?** **Aang** **Please ... come closer.** **Katara** **[** _ **Curiously.**_ **] What is it?** **Aang**  
 **[** _ **In a clear, happy, hopeful tone.**_ **] Will you go penguin sledding with me?**  
"This is the guy I've been chasing." Zuko groans, annoyed as ever.  
 **Katara** **[** _ **Awkwardly.**_ **] Uh, sure ... I-I guess.** _**The camera moves back again to show the threesome at the base of the iceberg. The boy elegantly rises to his feet in one swift motion, surprising the other two. Katara looks at him in awe while Sokka backs away in shock, aiming his spear at him again. Katara glances at him in disbelief.**_ **Aang** **[** _ **Looking around and rubbing his head, while Katara scrambles on her feet.**_ **] What's going on here?** **Sokka**  
 **[** _ **Aggressively.**_ **] You tell us! [** _ **Points at the top of the crater.**_ **] How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen? [** _ **He pokes the boy in his side with his spear.**_ **]**  
"Oh my god Sokka, you cant just ask someone why they aren't frozen." The voice from before says.  
 **Aang** **[** _ **Lazily pushes the spear away.**_ **] I'm ... not sure.** _**A low, gruff noise suddenly fills the air, coming from within the crater of the iceberg. Quickly, the boy scrambles up the ridge of ice and happily jumps on the head of a large, furry creature that has the same arrow-shaped marking on his forehead as the boy.**_ **Aang** **[** _ **Exclaims happily.**_ **] Appa! Are you all right? [** _ **He hangs down the side of the beast to look at its eyes, which are still closed.**_ **] Wake up, buddy.**   
_**He opens an eyelid that immediately closes again once it is released. He jumps down to the front of the bison and tries to lift its enormous head. Sokka and Katara appear around the corner as Appa finally starts to react to Aang, opening his mouth and licking Aang with his giant tongue. Sokka's jaw drops upon seeing the beast.**_  
 **Aang** **[** _ **Laughing cheerfully.**_ **] Ha, ha! You're okay!** _**Aang hugs the bison's nose. The camera moves back to reveal that the creature stands up on his six legs and stretches itself. When the picture moves closer again, Aang is petting the bison's nose.**_ **Sokka** **What** _ **is**_ **that thing?** **Aang**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(The episode opens with a repeat shot of the flare set off by Aang in the prior episode falling from the sky. It is nearly sunset. The screen pans down to reveal a shot from behind Gran Gran and some other villagers. They look down the ice road out of their village to see Aang and Katara in the distance walking toward them. As they approach, the children run forward to greet them.)** _

**Children: Yay! Aang's back!**

_**(The children gather around Aang as Sokka comes forward angrily.)** _

**Sokka (** _**pointing at Aang** _ **): I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?**

**Katara: Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident.**

  
**Aang: Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well...** _**(putting his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought)** _ **...we “boobied” right into it.**

Sokka, now that this had passed, laughed a bit at that, stopping only when elbowed in the ribs by Katara and Suki.

**Gran Gran (** _**shaking her head** _ **): Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!**

**Aang: Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. (** _**Looking downcast** _ **) It's my fault.**

  
**Sokka: Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!** _**(The children walk away from Aang and towards Sokka and Gran Gran.)** _ **The foreigner is banned from our village!**

"Warriors?" Zuko asked mockingly.

  
**Katara (** _**angrily** _ **): Sokka, you're making a mistake.**

  
**Sokka: No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!**

"Oh no, a child, how frightening." Katara fake whined.

Aang however had a frown on his face for a split second. _Did Katara really see him as a child._

  
**Katara (** _**motioning to Aang** _ **): Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun.**

  
**Sokka: Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!**

"*cough* Cave Party." Aang joked.

  
**Aang (smiling earnestly): You should try it sometime.**

  
**Sokka: Get out of our village. Now!**

  
**Katara: Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.**

"Is she..." Zuko asked, not really wanting to finish the sentence about how he manhandled the old lady. He turned to Katara who nodded.   
**Gran Gran: Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves.**

  
**Katara: Then I'm banished too!**

_**(She turns, taking Aang by the shoulder, and begins to walk off.)** _

**Katara: C'mon, Aang, let's go!**

_**(Cut to a wide, profile shot of the scene. Appa is on the left, ready for flight, Sokka and the villagers on the right. In between are Katara and Aang walking to Appa, the sun starting to set behind them.)** _

**Sokka (** _**pointing at Katara** _ **): Where do you think you're going?**

  
**Katara: To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!**

  
**Aang (** _**momentarily confused, then brightening** _ **): I am? Great!**

  
**Sokka: Katara! (** _**She stops** _ **) Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?**

  
_**(She pauses, doubt and indecision on her face. Aang comes up next to her.)** _

**Aang: Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family.**

_**(He walks forward and o.c. towards Appa.)** _

**Katara: So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?**

  
**Aang: Thanks for penguin sledding with me.**

  
**Katara: Where will you go?**

  
**Aang (** _**putting a hand on Appa** _ **): Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders.** _**(Thinking)** _ **Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that.**

Sokka snorted... right before he remembered what had happened.

  
_**(He airbends himself onto Appa's head where he takes the reigns. He turns to address the village.)** _

**Aang: It was nice meeting everyone.**   
**Sokka: Let's see your bison fly now, air boy.**   
**Aang: Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!**

_**(Appa rumbles and gets onto his feet.)** _

**Sokka: Yeh, I thought so.**

_**(Just then a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara.)** _

**Little Girl (** _**her eyes shining with tears** _ **): Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!**

  
**Aang (** _**sadly** _ **): I'll miss you too.**

_**(He turns to look at Katara, then cut to a close of Katara, her braids blowing in the breeze. Cut back to Aang who turns away, shaking the reigns once more.)** _

**Aang: Come on, boy.**

_**(Appa begins to walk off in the background, Katara and the little girl, backs to the camera, in the foreground. The little girls runs off crying back to the village while Gran Gran comes up behind Katara** _ **.)**

**Gran Gran: Katara, you'll feel better after you –**

  
**Katara (** _**cutting her off angrily** _ **): You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!**

_**(She too stalks off angrily, leaving Gran Gran alone.** _

_**Cut to a shot of Sokka directing the little boys through the village gate. Martial music plays in the background.)** _

**Sokka: All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!**

"Or you could give up." A fire Nation soldier mused.

"We wont surrender to a country that kills our children for things out of their control." Gran Gran says, Sokka reaches over and grabs his baby sisters hand, she was almost one of those children.

  
_**(A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about suggestively.)** _

**Little Boy: But, I gotta –**

  
**Sokka (** _**cutting him off forcefully and pointing to the fortifications** _ **): And no potty breaks!**

_**(Fade to a shot of the frozen wasteland outside the village. The camera pans right to reveal Appa and Aang resting in the curves of some ice formations. The formation has two doughnut shaped holes. Appa lies on his back in the lower one, Aang in the smaller higher one. Appa rumbles.)** _

**Aang: Yeh, I liked her too.**

"Hey." Sokka jokingly complains.

_**(Aang looks out to see and gets up with a start. Cut to his p.o.v. which shows a Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village. The camera zooms backward to show the back of Aang's head. He looks over from the ship to where the village lies over the horizon.)** _

**Aang: The village! (** _**He slides down off his perch** _ **) Appa, wait here!**

_**(Appa rumbles in reply and shifts his position slightly. Cut to Sokka putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint are all applied silently.** _

_**Cut to a quick exterior shot of Zuko's ship steaming ahead, then cut again to a parallel shot of Zuko being helped into his armor by some attendants. He girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet.** _

"Ah, the beginning of Zukos creepy chase of us around the world.

  
_**The scene shifts to Sokka leaving his tent with his weapons, then cut to a silent overhead pan shot of the village. Alone, Sokka stands atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. Cut back to Sokka where the guard tower in the background collapses in a heap of snow and ice.)** _

**Sokka (** _**disappointed at the tower's collapse** _ **): Oh man!**

_**(Pandemonium breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. Cut to a shot from Katara's p.o.v. Still atop the wall, Sokka looks small. Suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It is the bow of Prince Zuko's ship.** _

_**Cut to a zoom in close up of Sokka.)** _

**Sokka: Ohhh, man!**

_**(The shot shifts to a profile view of the village and the encroaching ship. Prince Zuko's vessel has cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress.** _

_**As she puts the child in a tent, she turns to look back to Sokka. Cut to a wide overhead shot of the ship reaching the wall, Sokka poised both tragically and comically to the ships hull with his weapon.)** _

Zuko couldn't help but smile a but 

**Katara: Sokka, get out of the way!**

_**(As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. Cut to a wide shot of the ship which has come to a halt. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Cut to Sokka looking up at the ship, who also draws breath.** _

_**Cut to a wide shot from behind Sokka that pans up. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, similar to the Roman corvus, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka's falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit.** _

_**As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. A quick cut to Sokka and the villagers is replaced by one of Zuko walking down the gangplank stairs followed by guards.** _

_**Cut back to Sokka, who gets up and charges Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As he runs up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head gets stuck in the snow and he struggles comically to free himself. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. Cut to an overhead shot of the villagers and Fire Nation soldiers who have now reached them. Zuko walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Katara and Gran Gran.)** _

**Zuko: Where are you hiding him?**

"Very detailed description." Sokka mocked.

_**(He looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers.)** _

Zuko had to hide his cringe.

**Zuko: He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?**

_**(Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. The cower in fear.)** _

**Zuko: I know you're hiding him!**

_**(Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko with another cry. Cut to Sokka's p.o.v., where Zuko turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. Cut back to Sokka, the villagers behind him. A little boy in the crowd throws him a spear.)** _

**Little Boy: Show no fear!**

"Zuzu, were you defeated by an army of small children, I cant say I'm surprised, but wow."

_**(Sokka catches the spear and charges Zuko, who, as Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear, boinks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. A "down the tubes" sound effect plays for a comic effect. Cut to a shot from Sokka's p.o.v., with Zuko standing sternly over him. In the sky in the background the boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka.** _

_**Cut to Aang skyrocketing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.)** _

**Aang: Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.**

  
**Sokka (** _**dryly** _ **): Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'.**

_**(Aang looks over at the Firebenders. Cut to Zuko getting to his feet and assuming a firebending stance, then cut to an overhead shot of Aang at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.)** _

**Aang: Looking for me?**

  
**Zuko (** _**incredulous** _ **): You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?**

  
**Katara: Aang?**

  
**Sokka: No way.**

_**(Cut to an overhead shot showing Zuko and Aang maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena.)** _

**Zuko: I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!**

  
**Aang: Well, you're just a teenager.**

  
_**(Zuko fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to them and realizes he can't protect them all.)** _

**Aang: If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?**

_**(Cut to wide shot of Zuko still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly. Cut back to Aang, a soldier's hands entering the frame to take his staff and lead him to the ship. Cut to a shot of the villagers where Katara rushes forward.)** _

**Katara: No, Aang! Don't do this!**

  
**Aang: Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay.** _**(They push him forward roughly)** _ **Take care of Appa for me until I get back.**

  
**Zuko: Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home.**

_**(They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang looks back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around Aang. His smile drops as he sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over him, then cut to commercial break and the bowsprit snaps into place.)** _


End file.
